Sister Act
by Blue Summer Moon
Summary: AU "A sister. Darcy has a sister, that tiny creature in the picture was her sister. The letter was dated January 15th 1992 -three years before she was born, somewhere out there she had an older sister". Behind all the sarcasm and humor Darcy Stark couldn't help but feel alone, being Tony Stark's daughter had its perks but it could also be alienating.A sister could help change that
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please go easy on me. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Darcy stared at the pieces of paper scattered in front of her, her mouth-hung open and for the first time in a very long time she truly could not think of anything to say. She had initially wandered into her dad's workshop in search of a screwdriver but she might have gotten a bit sidetracked; and she might have even sneaked a peak into his desk and even though some would call it an invasion of privacy she might have found a worn looking unopened letter from some named Julie Greene under a stack of files. And since the tower was empty and since Darcy was feeling pretty bored she might have even opened said letter.

Now her eyes were stuck to the grainy little square of black and white attached to letter. As her gaze shifted back to the shaky nervous looking handwriting she couldn't help but read it again for what felt like the 30th time, but even as she read and re-read the words stayed the same.

_Dear Tony, _

_I don't know how to say this, I know I should have told you sooner but I was so scared. I'm pregnant. I decided I'm going to keep it—well her actually—I'm going to keep her. That's right it's a girl, I had an ultrasound last week, according to the doctor everything's fine, ten fingers, ten toes. I know that you've got a lot on your plate right now but I just thought that the right thing to do would be to tell you. I'm sorry, sorry about everything, I still love you. That probably doesn't mean anything to you but just know I never stopped caring for you. _

_Love always, Julie _

A sister. Darcy has a sister, that tiny creature in the ultrasound picture was her sister. The letter was dated January 15th 1992 - three years before she was born, somewhere out there she had an older sister. As the shock began to wear off scene's began flashing through Darcy's mind; the two of them laughing over trashy gossip magazines, hanging out at the mall, sharing clothes. Just two regular, ordinary, normal—normal—yeah she liked that, two normal girls. Two normal sisters.

There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Darcy Stark but she knew all to well that normal wasn't one of them. As if being the daughter of a world famous multi-billionaire wasn't enough her dad had to go and become a super hero too. And after New York you had to be living under a rock or in the isolated wilderness to not know how Iron Man saved the world by carrying that missile into the wormhole. But a sister, that was her chance at normal. She knew what she needed to do.

"Hey Jarvis I need you to help me with something".

"Anything you wish, Miss Stark" replied the even British voice.

"Find Julie Greene and her daughter"

"I shall begin my search"

"Oh and Jarvis, it's probably best if we keep this between you and me for now" Darcy said nervously.

"Not to worry Miss Stark, I won't inform your father about this". Sometimes Darcy wondered whether mindreading was part of the A.I.'s skill set as well.

"Thanks J". And she meant it, underneath all the joy and excitement there was a bubbling sense of confusion. Did her dad know about the baby? The letter was unopened so he couldn't have; hundreds of questions swam around her head as she went through all the possibilities. She decided the best thing to do was to keep this information to herself for now, besides mushy emotional stuff was definitely not Tony's strong suit.

While Jarvis scoured the internet for any trace of Julie and her daughter Darcy started thinking about how her life had turned out. Her parents had never been together, they met at some party and nine months later Darcy came along. Her mother, Cynthia Lewis was a social climber waiting for her fifteen minutes of fame but as soon as she realized that having a newborn baby meant that she couldn't party all-night or jet off to Paris with her newest boyfriend, she left a three-month-old Darcy with Tony. The last Darcy had heard Cynthia was vacationing in the South of France with her new husband, some Italian guy whose family owned the second largest pasta company in the world. It was marriage number five; Darcy gave it six months tops. They had sent her a flashy wedding invitation, which promised guests that they would get the chance to watch Bruno Mars serenade the new couple as the shared their first dance. Darcy decided to pass, but sarcastically promised her mother she would be there for wedding number six. Suffice to say Cynthia didn't find it as amusing as Darcy did; at least her dad thought it was funny. "Starks have their own brand of humor," he told her, "it's not your fault if other people are too lame to get it" he had said with a shrug.

When she was younger she never quite understood why people would mutter "gold digger" under their breath whenever Cynthia was brought up. After all her mother did not seem like the type of person who would go digging for gold because Darcy knew for a fact that she hated dirt and it seemed like would be pretty hard to go digging in the high heeled shoes Cynthia was always wearing. It wasn't until that she was older that she understood that "gold digger" had a much less literal meaning when it was being applied to her mother.

All in all Cynthia was generally more interested in fashion trends and rich eligible men than she was in Darcy, and that was okay because Darcy had her dad. He wasn't always what one would consider an A+ parent, but so what if he let her eat ice cream for dinner once or twice, he loved her and that was all that really mattered. Together they had managed to form a dysfunctional little family, and Darcy wouldn't trade it for the world. But there was a certain loneliness that came with having to always question whether someone wanted to be friends with her or with her money. So like her father she learned to mask her pain with sarcasm and care free humor. When she went off to Culver University she told everyone her name was Darcy Lewis. Sure it helped her avoid that obligatory question "wait are you related to Tony Stark?" that people always asked after she told them her name was Darcy Stark. But even as Darcy Lewis she only was pretending, lying, hiding behind the façade of a quirky political science student. For a girl who had everything, Darcy would give anything just to have someone to talk to, someone who would understand; someone who would accept her as just Darcy.

"The results are ready". Jarvis' voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her attention to the computer screen in front of her and began processing the information in front of her. It said that on June 3rd 1992 Julie Greene gave birth to a daughter named Hannah in a small town in Ohio. Two years later Julie was hit by a drunk driver and died, but that wasn't what caught Darcy's eye. Jarvis had managed to dig up some paperwork that showed that Hannah Greene and someone named William Hunter had signed a lease for an apartment in Brooklyn three weeks ago. Hannah, her sister was here in New York City, just a few subway stops away…

**Please review I'd love to hear what guys think! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon just one more".

"Fine"

"You actually have to smile this time".

The Polaroid flashed in Hannah's deep brown eyes as Will hit the shutter, he had been obsessed with thing ever since he found in a thrift store the week before. They'd been in New York for less than three weeks but Will already had a stack of photos of them at the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty and Times Square. Hannah had told him that if they wanted to be real New Yorker's he had to stop acting like such a tourist. "But I'm documenting our big adventure, don't you want to be able to show your grandkids the monumental moment when you moved to New York?" Hannah wasn't one for sentimentality but the way Will's eyes became the size of saucers as he took in the sights of the city made her give in and he'd been acting like her own personal paparazzi ever since. She rolled her eyes and laughed as watched him take a picture of a guy riding a unicycle on the sidewalk outside their apartment.

They certainly weren't in Ohio anymore. Strangely, Hannah had found herself thinking about Ohio quite often in the weeks since they had arrived, not of her old dorm room at Ohio State, but of her senior year of high school and of the Clarke's. It wasn't homesickness exactly because in order to feel homesick you needed to have a home, and Hannah wouldn't exactly call the Clarke's two-storey house at the end of Birch Street, home. The Clarke's weren't the worst foster parents she'd had, they had let her do basically whatever she wanted and didn't really bother with her as long as she stayed out of their way. More importantly though after being placed with Clarke's she had started attending the high school near their house, and that was where she met a certain William Hunter. He sat next to her in AP English and everyday for two months straight he would ask to borrow a pen. Eventually she had enough and told him he could keep the pen so he wouldn't have to keep asking. Panic had flashed across Will's face before he broke out in a grin and said "Well since I don't have a reason to talk to you anymore I guess you'll just have to go out with Friday night". She had gawked at him before spinning on her heel and heading to her next class, Will followed her down the hall and in his carefree jovial way said "C'mon just give me a chance".

Despite her better judgment she went out with him. At first she was hesitant, she didn't know if Will was just some jerk playing with her feelings, but when she realized he actually liked she felt a foreign sensation—belonging. If there was one thing Hannah Greene lacked no abundance of it was loneliness, she had long grown weary of friendship or acceptance but somehow Will had snuck into her heart. They were complete opposites in so many ways; Will had two parents and an older sister, a mom who baked cookies whenever Hannah came over and a dad who had spent years coaching Will's little league team. Their living room walls were lined with family photos and sometimes when she stayed for dinner she imagined that the Hunter's were what a real family looked like—for those few hours she felt normal.

Her mother had died when she was two and Hannah didn't remember much about her besides the sound of a soothing voice drifting into her ears as she was rocked to sleep. But if she had known that the fleeting years of her infancy and toddlerhood were the calm before the storm her life would invariably become she would have tried harder to imprint the memories of that time on to her weathered soul. Since Social Services couldn't find any relatives to take her in after her mother's death, Hannah was placed in foster care. Her childhood and teenage years were a blur of different foster families, some all right, some negligent and some just down right cruel. But in her early years she used to believe all that fairytale nonsense about being adopted or having a real mom and dad. She used to dream about coming home from school to a mom who would ask her how her day was and a dad who would take her out for ice cream after dinner. Despite the pain and the aching longing she found solace in these fantasies and she truly believed that things would get better. She used to have hope. But with every new home, every closed door, every weary look given to her by an over worked social worker trying to find her a home and every sneer, yell and insult directed at her by her newest foster parent she felt all that hope staring to slide out of her, until it was nothing more than a puddle at her feet.

If her childhood had taught her anything it was that you could only really count on yourself, sure she had Will now, but secretly she worried that one day he too would leave her and the all too familiar broken loneliness would return. So she made sure to never get attached or comfortable, it had always been her against the world and it always would be.

The sound of Will's camera going off snapped her back into reality, and suddenly their small apartment felt like it was closing in on her.

"Hey let's get out here," Hannah said.

"Sure, where too?" Will replied.

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter I just need to get out of here for a bit".

Fifteen minutes later the young couple was walking down a busy New York street when Will suddenly stopped and looked up as he took in the sight of the gleaming monolith before him. "Come Will don't act so star struck it's just a tower" said Hannah. "Um excuse me, this is not just a tower this is _Stark _tower, the Avenger's headquarters!" Hannah shot him a "So what" but Will was too busy taking out his camera, "Oh we need a picture". Before Hannah could protest, Will walked up to a man standing next to a sleek looking car in front of the tower, "Hey would you mind taking a picture for us?" he asked, "sure". Will put his arm around Hannah's shoulder, "say cheese" he laughed and Hannah simply rolled her eyes. They thanked the man and headed back down the street hand in hand.

"Nothing sweeter than young love" Happy Hogan thought to himself as he watched them walk away. Just as they were turning the corner the girl glanced back and Happy couldn't help but think there was something familiar about her.

**What do you guys think of Hannah and Will? Please review, favorite and follow! I really want to know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really like how this chapter turned out, I had a bit of trouble getting the ideas from head into writing so sorry if it's a little weird!**

"What?" Darcy asked the old lady who was staring at her, that wasn't the first weird look she'd gotten that day after all she was crouching behind a bush across the street from her sister's apartment. Darcy had decided that staking out Hannah's apartment building totally did not qualify as stalking in fact she preferred the term reconnaissance.

The day before she had gotten Jarvis to give her access to her dad's personal files, there was nothing there on Hannah, which confirmed Darcy's suspicion that he had no idea she existed. There were however, a number of files on Julie, Hannah's mother, but what struck Darcy as strange was that they were all sealed and she couldn't even talk Jarvis into opening them for her. She was important enough to be filed away on Tony's personal server, but clearly he didn't want anyone to find out about her. This revelation had left Darcy more confused than she had been as she wondered what had happened between Julie and her dad. A million possibilities swam through her head and the familiar itch for answers that had been plaguing her since she had discovered the letter returned. She had figured that a good place to look for answers might be Hannah herself but what was she going to do knock on Hannah's door and say "Hey I'm the long lost sister you never knew you had". Yeah that would make a great first impression. Then there was the fear that had settled in the pit of her stomach and would occasionally drift into her thoughts, what if Hannah hated her? What if she rejected her, what would she do then? But what she did accept her? What if Darcy gained the friendship and acceptance she had always longed for? Despite her fears she knew she had to at least try to find her sister.

And that was how Darcy ended up hiding behind a bush trying to catch a glimpse of the sister she never knew. But after another hour of squatting behind the bush and being called a weirdo by a group of kids Darcy finally decided to give. There was no sign of Hannah, and Darcy was beginning to realize how absurd her whole plan was. She decided to stop by the coffee shop of at the end of the block before heading home to the tower—if there was anything that would ease the disappointment building up in her chest it was caffeine…. and maybe a cookie too.

Just as Darcy finished giving the cashier her order one of the barista's called out "medium green tea for Hannah". Darcy whipped around and froze as she saw a girl maybe a few years older than her, with brown hair and brown eyes to match come up to the counter. They made eye contact for a few fleeting seconds and then the girl was walking away. Darcy snapped out of her daze and before she could register what was happening she started following the girl, who was headed towards a table by the window where a guy was waiting for her. Darcy didn't know it but as she followed the girl who could very well be her sister she had the same determined look in her eye that her father got when he was working on a new project. However the courage that had rapidly surged into her after she made eye contact with the girl, started to dissipate as she neared the table. Her hands were trembling as she approached and just as she began to open her mouth to speak, a voice behind her, laced with recognition called out her name

Darcy turned and there was Captain America himself, Steve Roger's smiled warmly at her as he walked towards her. After the battle with Loki, Steve had started working with S.H.I.E.L.D, her dad had let all the Avenger's know that they were welcome to stay in the tower but Steve had preferred to keep his old apartment in the city. Darcy still saw him around sometimes when he came to the tower for official Avenger's business and overall she though he was nice guy. But in that moment Steve Rogers was the last person Darcy wanted to see.

"Hey Steve" Darcy said, trying her best to muster up some enthusiasm

"So what brings you to this part of town"? He asked.

"Oh just stopping by. How about you" she replied as she glanced back at the table by the window—its occupants in deep conversation.

"I live here. I actually grew up in this neighborhood. I can barely recognize it now, but it's still home"

"Yeah that's great," said Darcy hurriedly, her attention flitting back to the couple at the table.

Steve looked past her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what she kept turning to look at when suddenly his mouth fell open. Steve rushed past Darcy to the table. Darcy panicked and followed behind him quickly. What was he doing? Did he know something?

"I haven't seen one of those in years" Steve said awestruck as he eyed the 1940's era camera the guy at the table was holding.

"She's a beauty isn't she? I found her this morning in an antique store, I used to have this crappy Polaroid but it doesn't even compare to this" the guy replied.

"I didn't think people even used those camera's anymore now that they have those tiny portable telephones that they carry with them everywhere". Steve said, still amazed that someone in this time still appreciated the technology of the past.

"Yeah well they don't make them like this anymore, I actually know this guy who's doing an entire photo exhibit with antique camera's"

"Wow that's sounds incredible" Steve said.

"See Hannah" he said to the girl "I'm not the only one who thinks it's cool". He returned his attention to Steve and said, "You should come, it's tomorrow night, oh and I'm Will Hunter by the way and this is my girlfriend Hannah Greene"

"Hey" the Hannah said quietly.

"I'm Steve Roger's and this is Darcy St…" "Lewis!" Darcy interrupted. Steve shot her a strange look but Darcy gave him a pleading expression.

This exchange was lost on Will, who was staring at Steve wide eyed as he stammer "You're Steve….Roger's.. you're…you're Captain America". Hannah kicked him under the table "Sorry he's just a little excited, it was nice meeting you guys I guess we'll see you tomorrow"? she said.

"Yeah of course" said Steve.

The couple said goodbye and headed out of the coffee shop leaving both Steve and Darcy shocked for two completely different reasons.

After they had left Steve turned to Darcy "Darcy Lewis" he asked raising an eyebrow. "It's a long story" Darcy sighed.

**Please fav, follow and review! And thank you to Black Raven Feather for your lovely reviews they keep me motivated! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Steve asked Darcy as he looked around skeptically. The building in front of them was a dingy abandoned warehouse tucked away in a dark side street in the seedier part of the city. "This is the address Will gave us—c'mon let's just go in and see," Darcy said as she took Steve's arm and pulled him over to the entrance. As they neared the door the sound of loud music and people conversing confirmed that this was the photography show Will had invited them to. The inside of the building had been converted into an art gallery, which bore little resemblance to rather unsavory exterior of the building. Darcy and Steve looked a little out place among the trendy twenty-something's who were crowded inside the gallery, their discomfort must have been obvious because Will walked up to them with Hannah trailing behind and said "Hey! We're so glad you guys made it, but seriously just relax and have fun everyone's pretty chilled out here". Before they could react Will had pulled them into the crowd and started introducing them to people. A young woman who looked like she had walked out of a vintage fashion magazine walked up to them "So what do you guys think?" she asked.

"It's amazing, I think Hannah even cracked a smile once or twice" Will said as he playfully nudged Hannah.

"Oh Will you're so funny sometimes" Hannah replied sarcastically even though there was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "But he's right Lil it's really great".

"Thanks guys you're the best. So who are your friends?" she asked gesturing at Steve and Darcy.

"This is Darcy and Steve, Darcy and Steve this is Lily, she's the one who took these awesome photo's" Will introduce.

"Will mentioned that you use antique camera's for all your photography" Steve said.

"That's right" Lily replied "Some people think it's kind of lame but things move so fast these days sometimes it nice to slow down and look at the past.

"I don't think that's lame at all" Steve said unable to hide the tinge of admiration in his voice.

* * *

After the group had made a round of the exhibit everybody broke off and went their separate ways. Darcy was left standing alone awkwardly by one of the pictures; she decided to go find someone to talk to. She looked around and saw that Steve and Lily were in deep conversation, he was telling her all about the 30's and 40's, she looked like she was absolutely captivated, and hanging on to every word he was saying. Darcy was happy for him, she knew Steve would never admit it but the transition into the modern world after being frozen for some odd 70 years had been tough on him. Darcy understood loneliness but she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to wake up one day and find that all that you loved and cherished, all the familiarity of your world had been washed away by the hands of time. She was glad that he had found someone who he could share the past with, and she certainly wasn't going to interrupt it. Meanwhile Will was talking to a group of people, but as much as Darcy liked Will she couldn't listen to another conversation about camera's or the art of photography. So She scanned the room for something else to do and that was when she spotted Hannah standing alone looking at one of the photographs.

"Hey" Darcy said as she approached her.

"Hey" Hannah said quietly. Darcy didn't miss the hint of discomfort in her voice.

"So this is pretty cool is like a toenail or something". Darcy tried jokingly.

"I think it's supposed to abstract"

"So how do you guys know Lily?" Darcy asked changing the subject hoping that the conversation would become less awkward and contrived.

"She went to college with us, she was my roommate freshman year and we've pretty much been best friends since then. Will calls us the three musketeers or something cheesy like that".

"Yeah they seem really great" Darcy said sincerely, some part of her wishing that she had friends like that.

Hannah got quiet and her tone grew serious and Darcy could tell that her mind was elsewhere, like she was lost in memory. "I don't know what I would do without them. They're all I've got" she said almost as if she was telling herself.

"No you have me, I'm here for you" Darcy desperately wanted to say, but she remained silent. Hannah seemed so distant and closed off; Darcy wondered whether she would even want to be her friend let alone her sister.

**Hey guys please review, fav and follow! I'd also love any suggestions or constructive feedback, I have a basic idea of where I want this story to go but I'm really open to what you guys think! Also how do you feel about Steve/Lily (Stily?) **


End file.
